Baltic Escape
by Raivis Galante
Summary: H-Hello everyone! R-Raivis here, bringing y-you my f-first s-story! T-This story is about m-me, Toris, E-Eduard, and Mr. R-Russia. It was from a-along time ago...
1. Planing

**A/N:**

**H-H-Hello… My name is R-Raivis Galante. I r-represent Latvia in the a-anime s-series Hetalia. I-I have recently made t-this account so I c-can tell you a-about what it-it's like l-living in Mr. Russia's house. Please e-enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own Raivis, I simply roleplay as him.)**

The Escape, Planning.

"Do you really think it will work, Eduard?" Toris stared at the Estonian man.

"Of course it will… It has too." He answered, pushing up his glasses. The three Baltic nations sat in Raivis's room, talking about what was supposed to happen tomorrow. Toris was sitting next to Raivis on his bed, while Eduard stood, balancing on the wall. There was silence between them for awhile.

"Mr. Russia will be back soon…" Raivis reminded his brothers, "Did he say what he wanted for dinner?"

"I think he left it on my chore list. I'll go make it." Eduard said, opening the door to his left and walking out of it. Toris looked to his little 'brother,' and touched his back.

"Everything will be fine, Raivis… Don't worry. We'll get out of here for sure."

"But what if we don't?" Raivis said loudly, but not quite yelling. Toris shook his head, and then stood up.

"We'll just hope. I'm going to help Eduard with dinner. Make sure you did all your chores." Toris left the same way Eduard had. Raivis stared at the floor. He wanted to get out of here, but he didn't want to get punished by Mr. Russia. He thought of the time Eduard and Toris had planned to escape, and how they didn't tell him. Mr. Russia said it was only fair that he watched him beat his 'brothers.' Raivis covered his face with his hands, sighing. He got up, and checked over his chore list.

"Welcome home, Mr. Russia." Toris said purposely loud so that Raivis could hear him.

"Thank you, da. Is dinner done?" The voice that haunted him questioned his 'brother.' He came out of the downstairs bathroom. Mr. Russia was in the next room.

"Yes. When do you want to eat?" Toris answered back, quieter this time. Raivis realized Mr. Russia was heading towards his office, which was right next to him.

"Bring it into my office in 30 minutes." Mr. Russia said before he turned to corner, meeting eyes with Raivis. "Hello, Latvia." Mr. Russia said, walking straight up to him. Raivis couldn't help it, he started shaking. Mr. Russia smiled.

"G-G-Good e-evening, M-Mr. Russia…" Raivis bowed a little. Mr. Russia gripped his head, but instead of pushing, he threw him against the wall.

"The walkway need shoveled, and I believe I put that on your list, da? Don't let it happen again." He kicked the little Latvian, still smiling. Toris and Eduard heard this from the other room, and awhile back, they would be shocked. Mr. Russia never used to do stuff like that. But things change, apparently.

"Y-Y-Yes… Mr. R-Russia." Raivis said, standing back up slowly. When Toris heard the door to Mr. Russia's office close, he went silently down the hallways to grab the cleaning supplies Raivis dropped, then he patted his 'brother' on the back.

"Don't worry, Raivis… It wasn't your fault. I know he didn't put that on there." Raivis hit Toris's hand off his back.

"I don't care; I'm going to shovel the walkway." He stood up and marched to the closet by the door, and pulled out just a shovel.

"Raivis, stop it. You'll freeze, grab a c-" Eduard was cut off by the front door slamming. Both the other Baltic nations sighed. They kept preparing Mr. Russia's dinner, while quietly whispering about the plan.

"Stupid… Jerk… Fucker…!" Raivis shoveled the 3 feet of snow, trying not to cry. If he did, he would just become colder. Everything he did seemed to make everything colder. He was sick of this torture that he and his 'brothers' didn't deserve.

He would run as fast as he could tomorrow. No matter what.

**OOC A/N:**

**Microsoft doesn't believe those words are real words… Did you like it?**

**More will follow.**

**Raivis really wants to hear your opinion, so review, or pm him! He will reply, don't worry.**


	2. Trying

(OCC A/N: Bad news, very bad news. My Microsoft has ended, since I lost the disk. This mean bad things. Like.. grammar, and shorter stories. I do not like notepad.  
Anyways, I changed the font so I feel better. Raivis is crying in the corner, technically he lives with me. Sorry for this happening so soon! I really wanted to make this a good story. I'm learning Latvian, but for the Estonian and.. Liet's language I had to use a translator. Sorry if it's foggy.

Atruna: man nav sava Hetalia, vai valoda latviešu. Šīs rakstzīmes nav mans. )

Escape, Trying.

"Raivis! Wake up hurry!" Eduard slapped his 'brother's' face. Raivis had passed out in the snow while shoveling, and Toris had to carry him in. "Get UP!" Eduard shouted again, slapping harder.

"Eduard! Liaukis! Liaukis!" Toris shouted, grabbing his 'brothers' hand and pulling him off. Raivis sat up, holding his cheek. He watched them. "Raivis, we're going! Mr... Ivan didn't wake up yet! We have to go now!" Raivis nodded, kind of dazed. He didn't feel very well, but he wanted to do whatever his brothers wanted him too. He stood up, and that's when he remembered, they were escaping today! He breathed in.

"How long did I sleep? Es esmu tik sorry! Es esmu stulba!" He grabbed his jacket off the bedpost, and ripped on his boats, tying them sloppily.

Eduard shook his head, somewhat understanding what he said. "Not very long, just hurry up." He turned, "I'll grab the bag, It's in the cleaning supplies, Jah?" He left the room without getting an answer.

Toris patted Raivis on the back as the quietly left the room. "Ivan had a bad night last night, he won't be up for an hour more. We have that long to get out of here. We don't have a map, but we're going to head West until we get to Feliks's place. He has his army on the border so Ivan can't enter." He smiled, silently thanking his friend. Everything they said was almost in audible, it was so quiet.

The sun hadn't even risen when they finally were ready to go. Eduard sighed, "I have bad news. It's snowing, bad." The 'brothers' all looked outside. Toris stared, then fumerd with rage.

"Šūdas! Kaip tai nutiko? Kodėl šiandien!" He slammed the bag down, but not very loud.

"Toris, calm down." Eduard pushed his glasses up, "We'll be fine, it will just supply more cover. Wheres the fake note?" Toris handed him the note that said they were just out shopping, and would be back later. Of course, Ivan may see right through it, they'd never leave until he woke up. But at least it was a time saver.

Eduard reached for a coat. "No, don't. He only lets us wear coasts if we have to be outside for more than an hour. It will lead to suspicion..." Toris sighed, reaching for the a Latvian hand he knew was shaking. "We have to go now. The sun will be up soon." He reminded the others.

Eduard nodded, and turned the door handle. As soon as they opened it, terrifyingly cold air hit them like a brick wall. "Oh no..." Raivis held in tears.

Toris shook his head, and squeezed his hand. "It'll be alright." He reminded the five teen year old, and himself. Eduard was a little scared, but just held it, not letting it show. He was the first to step out of the door. Toris followed, dragging Raivis. The door clicked shut after they all stood in the snow covered yard.

They all just stood there, mouths slightly open, eyes wide. Was it really that easy? No, more still had to come. All three of the Baltics didn't move, all facing different directions, but none facing towards the house. Snow fell silently around them, all you could hear was the freezing breeze.

Something happened, Raivis grew, Toris and Eduard shrunk.

"Lets go!" Raivis growled, since he was facing east, he spun around, and glared. "C'mon!" He grabbed Toris's and Eduard's sleeves and pushed them forward. They started off by walking fast. It was still dark, very dark. The storm picked up, and the wind got a bit more fierce. Eduard turned to see how far they had made it, and stared off.

"I...I can't see Ivan's house!" He yelled over the roaring of the wind, the other Baltic nations turned to look.

"But... we havn't travled that far!" Toris shouted back.

"Who cares! Keep moving you stulbs!" Raivis marched forward, feeling very cold. He held himself, trying to move fast. The other nations marched after him.

It was so dark now, that everything around them was dark, like they we're in a cave. A purple and black sky replaced the one the sun should be in. It wasn't coming up today.

A faint whisper licked the ears of the 'brothers'. "D-Did you hear that?" Whispered Eduard, no one answered. They all stodd still till they heard the crunching of snow.

"FU-RUN!" Screamed Toris, jumping out of his scared state, pumping his arms. Eduard followed after him, a few stpes behind.

"TORIS! EDUARD-!" Raivis screamed as lous as he could, trying to run as fast as his 'brothers.' He tripped, and got a face full of snow. He crawled, hearing that whisper again.

"Kolkolkolkol...Kolkolkol..." A hollow, angry voice sounded so clear against the harsh wind. Crunch, crunch... The person was getting closer.

"TORIS! EDUARD!" Raivis shrieked, reaching into the darkness. He was terrified. He shrieked unknow words, some in Latvian. He reached harder into the darkness, hoping a hand would spring out and grab it, pulling him to safety. The other Baltic nations could care less about what happend to Raivis. They were almost a half mile away, still running. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" Raivis shrieked so loud, he was sure people in America could hear him.

A hand grasped Raivis's neck, choking him slightly. This warm hand picked him up in the air, at least two feet above his normal height.

"Kolkolkol... How could you run away from me, Raivis?" The voice licked his ear, right next to it. "I wanted you to go shopping today, you could have waited, da..." The voice said with a chuckle.

A/N: That was so f-frightening!  
I hated that day, it's so sad to write this! Snukstet! Snukstet!


	3. Punishment

A/N:  
H-Hello everyone...  
Mr. R-Russia is making me work double, for taking time to write these stories.  
So, please, enjoy them!

Atruna: man nav sava Hetalia, vai valoda latvie u. is rakstzimes nav mans!

Escape, Punishment.

Whack! Raivis felt a hit across his face, waking him up. He looked around, but not up at the hitter. His 'brothers' were nowhere. He tried to think about how he got into this dark room. All he remembered was shouting... his shouting? And being thrown and dragged... They were trying to escape! Did they? "T-Toris...?" Raivis muttered, hoping to hear him call back.

A deep giggle told him they weren't here. It took away any hope he had. He hear the sound of leather being move, then another painful smack was left on his cheek. "They escaped, da... Where'd the go, Latvia?" Mr. Russia whispered, holding Raivis's collar.

"I-I-I..." He stared into Ivan's violet eyes. They were full of anger, and Raivis could see something else. Sadness?

"Tell me!" He shook Raivis, who shut his eyes.

"T-They... They wouldn't..." He tried to find something, something that would save him and his 'brothers.'

Mr. Russia smiled, and stood up. His arms were limp at his side. He stared at Raivis hungrily, like a wild lion to a small little bug. Raivis shook, shaking his head.

"I-I don't know!" He finally said. Mr. Russia's smile grew.

"Lies, da~" He dropped Raivis to the floor, and kicked him. Raivis gasped, instantly reaching to the wound. Mr. Russia had his steel boots on, like the bad nights.

Raivis was grabbed again, and pushed too the wall. Mr. Russia got close to his face, still smiling. He stunk of vodka, and his hair was frazzled. Raivis stared back at him with fear. Opening his mouth to plead, but nothing came out. Ivan's smile grew at the sight of this. "Nothing to say, da? Nothing to defend yourself with?" He whispered, slowly moving his right hand to Raivis's neck. He smiled, then looked angry. Raivis was confused, but then he felt no air coming, then the pain. Mr. Russia moved his second hand to the neck, to squeeze tighter. "How DARE you run away from me! You and you're stupid BROTHERS! Your MINE! All MINE! Your MY property, MY slaves, MY friend-"

Raivis tried to breath, but then darkness slowly covered his vision. "Why..."

(OOC A/N:

SORRY SORRY SORRY! DON'T HATE ME!  
I love you, but this was soooo hard to write! Yes, I know it's short! Really short! But more will come! A lot more!

D: Please, trust me? )


	4. Oh noes! Note

(OCC NOTE:

Ohmigawd I'm sorry!

Something happend to chapter four. The file got messed up and it's even shorter than it originally was. ;

I'm fixing it, but it'll take around 3 days, because my computer is... STUPID.

I'm so sorry everyone! Please, don't give up on me! I'll try my hardest from now on!

Thank you for your reviews and favorites! It means a lot. Thank you for understanding! ) 


End file.
